cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Almaty Supply Raid
Global Liberation Army |side2 = United States |goal1 = Steal $40,000 dollars from the UN supply trucks and planes |goal2 = Escort the supplies Stop the looting Destroy the GLA |commanders1 = GLA General |commanders2 = American General |forces1 =GLA militia *Rebels *RPG troopers *Marauder tanks * s *Scorpion tanks * s |forces2 =*UN Humvees and convoy trucks *US supply planes *American Raptors and support base |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy}} The Raid on Almaty is the second mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Background In the wake of Black Rain against the "Eastern Dragon", the Global Liberation Army found itself short of funds to launch its next mission. When new intelligence suggested the arrival of UN convoys carrying food and supplies in the villages outside of Almaty, Kazakhstan, a GLA raiding force was sent on an unorthodox fundraising mission. The group would raid the convoys and take what they saw as rightfully theirs. Key Units/Buildings * Technical * Quad cannon * Scorpion Tank The Battle The initial phase of the battle saw GLA troops arriving stealthily to the battlefield. The GLA built a small base in the hills over the city and began intercepting convoys for arms, supplies and money worth $20,000. There were widespread atrocities committed against the civilian population that the GLA claimed to fight for. Villagers receiving UN aid were described with contempt by GLA Rebels as "sheep" greedily and shamelessly waiting for their "handouts". When civilians began hiding the aid in their homes, the GLA Commander was given authorization to loot the city. GLA Marauder Tanks destroyed people's shops and homes mercilessly, taking anything of value from the smoking ruins. Meanwhile the Americans arrived in the area and set up a support base to the north of the villages. The United Nations - after losing many soldiers to GLA highwaymen - switched to dropping supplies by plane. Now wishing to collect $30,000, the GLA contacted their Arms Dealer who provided them with Quad Cannon half-tracks, which boasted a powerful anti-aircraft gun. The Americans attempted to deal with the GLA by using Crusader Tanks but the Marauders proved to be a match for them, especially when their guns were upgraded with salvaged parts. The support base ended up being reduced to rubble by the GLA tanks. When the looting began to get too serious, the Americans attempted to construct a base on the hills overlooking the villages. However, the GLA swarmed into the area and destroyed the Dozers and the escorts before the Americans could gain a proper foothold. Aftermath As soon as the collection target of $40,000 was reached, the GLA left the area. The Commander was sent to the nation's Chinese-occupied capital, Astana, where GLA sympathizers had started a rebellion to collect $40,000 by destroying the city. Trivia * In this stage, the GLA is shown killing civilians who they claimed to be liberating. Ironically, the briefing at the beginning of the stage has Kanwar Khan claiming that the GLA would use the supplies for "our most righteous cause". * If the player does not encounter (destroy) any UN convoy or plane, the supply will be dropped as usual, but the amount of each supplies will be much less than the amount from the destroyed vehicle (not mentioning the civilians trying to "grab" them). If civilians try to grab them, Kanwar Khan will tell the player to kill them (first time) or destroy buildings and loot from them (subsequent times). Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions